1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module with a spacer.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules generally include a first lens, a second lens, and a spacer. The spacer is disposed between the first lens and the second lens and used for blocking light rays. However, some spacers are annular and include an inner cylindrical surface, which may redirect light rays to the second lens and adversely affect the image quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.